Barn Chaos
by damnitdeandean
Summary: AU! A series of one shots. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins attempt to deal with the chaos that comes with owning and running a successful equestrian facility.


There are stereotypes in every industry. Stereotypes of the type of people that end up in that field and of the type of behavior of said people. An example that comes to mind is of a stereotypical model. Pretty, but kind of dumb and shallow. Stereotype for an equestrian is, well, a woman. And most male equestrians are usually extremely heavy handed, bordering on abusive. Unfortunately, most stereotypes are there for a reason. Which is why most of my success is from word of mouth and my assistant, Kadien. Practically my younger sister, and my second in command here at ShoGun Equestrian Center, she is the backbone of our academy program and our top rider with her horse Disaster. Without her, who knows where we would be.

"Yo! Ro! What did you want me to do with this huge, thing, of straw stuff again?" Dean yells up the main isle, causing Kadien and most of our academy girls to giggle amongst themselves.

"It's a round bale of hay, Dean, and it goes in the pasture with the yearling fillies."

"Yeah. Alright. Cool. Uh, where's that again?" Dean hollers back, only this time around a cigarette.

"I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as the girls giggle even harder and I hear Seth's raucous laughter from the office.

"Get on the tractor and I'll show you!" I reply as Kade ducks into the main tack room before I can throw a polo wrap or brush at her. "And put out that cigarette!"

After directing where the round bale goes and letting Dean, and only Dean and the tractor no fillies, in and out of the pasture I make my way into the office to check on Seth. "I didn't know this was what I paid you for." I mumble as I come up behind him and run my hands across his shoulders and down his chest, resting my chin on the top of his head.

"You don't pay me anything, remember?" Asks Seth, running his hands along my forearms after pausing the youtube video he was watching. "And, if my memory serves me correctly, I'm the barn manager around here, kitten. So, what was all that with the new guy?" he finishes with a grin.

I groan, bury my face in his thick neck and start tracing my fingers along his abs. "You heard." I mumble. "Dean was being, Dean? I don't know exactly. If I knew it would be this hard having a new guy I would have begged Jey to stay." Seth just chuckles and pulls up the barn reports.

Seth and I review what has happened today and make notes for what needs to happen tomorrow without changing our positions too much. Luckily for my back, Seth's desk is counter height. After plans have been made for the rest of the week, Seth sits back and runs his hands up the back of my legs, starting behind my knees and stopping just beneath my butt. I sigh and gently kiss his neck right behind his ear.

"Hey, I was getting ready to give Dean the lunch order do you - why do I always walk in out you getting groped by Seth?! You better be careful Two-Tone, next time it could be a parent or client." Kadien gripes. "Do I need to spray you two with a horse or something? Now anything special for lunch?"

I quickly stand up and turn to face Kade, while Seth Rolls his eyes and spins around on his stool. "I wasn't groping him Kade, this is groping." Seth says with an evil grin and quickly grabs my crotch giving it a firm squeeze, causing me to squeak and undoubtedly turn bright red.

"Uh, wow. Didn't expect to see that." Dean says squeezing in past Kade. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but like, give a dude a warning or heads up next time so I can prepare and savor it or something."

"Oh my GOD! I'm done. Dean, if I see you smoking or hear Roman telling you to put our a cigarette again you're getting the hose, now go and get lunch for us and the camp. And Kadien, just go away before I throw stuff at you. Again." Seth rants, effectively clearing the office.

"He won't really spray me with the hose, will he?" Seth and I hear Dean ask worriedly as he and Kade make their way down the isle. His only answer is Kade cackling like a hyena.

"So, about tonight..." Seth starts, pulling me down onto the couch next to him and resting my head against his chest.

"What about tonight?" I ask playing dumb, and cuddling in close.

"What do you mean 'what about tonight'? Don't tell me you forgot what tonight is." He grumbles and slips his hand up the back of my shirt, running his fingers along the waist band of my jeans.

"I didn't forget Daddy, I was just messing with ya. What do you want to do?" I ask snuggling in closer and throwing my leg over both of his.

"Well," Seth starts, running his other hand up and down my thigh. "I say, since it's our ten year we start our celebration with what we did on our first date."

"You mean Pizza Hut and Harry Potter?" I ask, rubbing my hand across his abs again.

"Mhmm." he answers, rubbing his cheek against the top of my head. "Only the end of tonight will have you spread across our bed. Naked." Seth murmurs and slowly slips his hand down my pants, giving my left cheek a good squeeze, causing me to gasp and press back into his hand slightly. "Always so sensitive for me, Kitten." he hums and kisses my forehead.

"Always, Daddy." I sigh into his chest and savor the moment while it lasts.

* * *

**Alright, so, first time I've written in a LONG time so be gentle with me. I will admit that the only reason this is being posted is because of my new muse Idabrat. Highly suggest everyone read her stuff it's AhMazIng! So be kind and if there are any problems let me know. **


End file.
